poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dusty asks Skipper/Tryouts
The way Dusty asks Skipper and tryouts scenes go in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes. (The screen then shows Dusty, Chug, Thomas, Twilight and the rest of our heroes inside Dusty's hangar watching Brent Musburger on a show for the Wings Around the Globe.) Brent Musburger: Tune in, in two weeks for the start of the Wings Around the Globe. Dusty Crophopper: You know, I think we've got a really good shot at this, buddy. Chug: Oh, yeah! (grabs his "Air Racing for Dummies" book) Especially if I finish this book by then. Russell Ferguson: Let's hope so, Chug. (The TV screen then shows the Top 10 crashes.) Chug: Oh! I love this show! Brent Musburger: The 10 best air crashes of all time! (The number 10 crash is then shown, with a white and blue plane called Koyla Ivanov falling straight to the ground from the ramp at the start line.) Chug: Whoa! Oh. Dusty Crophopper: Not good. Chug: How does that happen? Sir Handel: I don't know. (The number 9 crash is then shown, with a green and white plane called Little King colliding with a pylon and crashing to the ground, while Dusty and Chug exclaim.) Dusty Crophopper: That is not gonna buff out. Thomas: It certainly isn't. Dusty Crophopper: Indeed, Thomas. Twilight Sparkle: It may be difficult for us to fly with Dusty. Steam Driller: You're right, Twilight. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Scootaloo, and Cadance can already fly. But the rest of us can't. Spike the Dragon: Plane crashes are terrible. Apple Bloom: Yeah. Princess Cadance: They're awful. Chug: You know, this might not cover everything you could run into out there. Dusty Crophopper: Uh... What are you getting at? Chug: (stammering) I don't know. I'm just wondering if maybe we need, uh, some help. Dusty Crophopper: Help? From who? Rarity: Who could help Dusty, Chug? Chug: Oh, well, like, uh, the Skipper. Dusty Crophopper: That old Corsair down at the end of the runway? Chug: Sure, he's a war hero. Dusty Crophopper: He's an old crankshaft. Chug: Well, my buddy, Sparky, says the Skipper was a legendary flight instructor in the navy. That's right. He knows stuff. Dusty Crophopper: He's been grounded for decades. Why would I wanna be coached by a plane who doesn't even fly? Chug: At least he's a plane. J.J.: And he's someone to consider. I'd train ya myself, but I'm a race train, not a race plane. Sure I've flown a few times with booster jets and wings, but I haven't raced in a planes race in a while. Blythe Baxter: I have to agree with Chug. The Skipper may not be a good option but if you ask me, he would be the best plane to go to for asking for pointers on this racing. Chug: Thank you, Blythe. Brent Musburger: The number one crash of all time... (A plane on the TV crashes into something off-screen.) Chug: Oh, man! Plane on TV: I'm okay. (The plane on TV then bursts into flames while shown off-screen.) Brent Musburger: Ooh! That's gotta hurt! Rarity: (faints) (faints) (The scene then skips to Dusty, Chug, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the others at Skipper's hangar.) Chug: They say he shot down 50 planes. I heard stories about his squadron, the Jolly Wrenches. Dusty Crophopper: Mmm-hmm. Chug: They were the roughest, toughest, meanest flyers in the navy. Ruthless killers who showed no mercy. Dusty Crophopper: Uh, wait, so... Chug: No mercy! They'd shoot you as soon as look at you! Pinkie Pie: (rings the doorbell) I hope you're right about this, Chug. (looks back) Chug? (Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and our heroes then notice that Chug is not there.) Dusty Crophopper: Chug! Chug: (hiding behind some oil barrels) I'll wait here. (The door opens, and Skipper comes out with Sparky pushing him.) Sunil Nevla: YAH!! Pepper's tail and hides himself under it Dusty Crophopper: Uh... Hey, there, Skipper. (chuckles nervously) Twilight Sparkle: Um........ Hello. Dusty Crophopper: Say, I'm trying out for the Wings Around the Globe Rally. And, uh, I know you can't fly any more, (as Skipper gives the group a stern look) but, uh... But, uh, you know, they say, uh, "Those who can't do, teach." So... (gulps) Uh... Okay, what I mean to say is, uh, you're not a truck. Edward: (decides to say it himself, since Dusty is too nervous to say it) What Dusty is trying to say is, could you train him? (Skipper closes the door without moving any of his parts.) Rarity: Well, that was rude. Steamy: How do you like that? He slammed the door on us. Zoe Trent: Why would he do that? Chug: (hiding in a garage) Go on, he's warming up to you. Sharky: (rings the doorbell) (The door opens again.) Dusty Crophopper: So, uh, I heard you shot down 50 planes. Skipper Riley: You looking to be number 51? Dusty Crophopper: Uh... No. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: NO! (The door then starts to close.) Dusty Crophopper: No, no, no! Wait, wait! (The door stops and opens again.) Dusty Crophopper: I just... I-I figured with my guts, my friends' perseverance and your glory... Skipper Riley: Your guts would be a grease spot on a runway somewhere. Go home! You're in over your head, kid. Same for your friends. Rainbow Dash: Oh, come on! You can't be serious! Skipper Riley: I am serious! Dusty Crophopper: Look, you flew all those... (Skipper closes the door again, but Mako's fin gets crushed in it.) Mako: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Skipper Riley: Oh, sorry. (opens the door and lets Mako free, then slams it shut again) (The hanger lights then turn off.) Dusty Crophopper: (sighs) Mako: (holding his crushed fin and waving it) Ah! Man, that hurt! Zoe Trent: Well, what a mean plane! Chug: (hiding behind a semi-trailer) Let's try the back door! Duncan: Forget about it, Chug! Charlie: We can handle without Skipper. Penny Ling: He's just too mean and grumpy to help, anyway. Blythe Baxter: So much for "asking" him. Thanks a lot for your brilliant idea, Chug! (The next day, Dusty, Chug, Dottie, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the rest of our heroes then travel to the Wings Around the Globe qualifier at Lincoln, Nebraska.) Chug: Hello, Lincoln! (honks his horn) Hey, Dusty! Dottie: I don't know how you talked me into coming to this. Emily: Don't talk like that, Dottie. Pepper Clark: Yeah, what matters now is getting into the qualifying round! Dusty Crophopper: Emily and Pepper are absolutely right, Dottie. Chug: (noticing a gray plane called Judge Davis) Wow! I don't believe it! A Red Tail P-51! Dusty Crophopper: (noticing a gray and black plane) Oh, man! A Sea Fury! Thomas and Percy: Fizzling fireboxes! Bash: Oh, me. Dash: Oh, my. Ferdinand: That's right! Twilight Sparkle and her friends: Whoa! Blythe Baxter: Pets: Chug: (noticing a biplane) Check it out! Dusty Crophopper: (as the biplane flies over them) Wow! Ned: (over the PA) Ladies and gentleplanes! May we have your attention, please? Kindly direct your windscreens and eyes to the heavens above... (The camera then shows a green plane named Ripslinger flying in the sky releasing green smoke.) Ned: ...and give a warm welcome to our special guest. The Prince of Propellers. When he's speeding, he's leading. Ripslinger: Get my good side, fellas! (turns to his side as a couple of the press take pictures of him) Ned: When he's grinning, he's winning. Ned and Zed: The one and only... (Ripslinger then lands on the runway after going through his smoke.) Ripslinger: Ripslinger! (Fireworks shoot out as the crowd cheers.) Ripslinger: You're caught in the riptide! (chuckles and drives off with Ned and Zed) Thanks for coming out. Who wants a picture? All right, one at a time. (Dottie coughs from the smoke.) Thomas: Who is that green plane? Blythe Baxter: Yeah, I haven't seen or heard of him before. Dottie: Well, with all that self-promotion, at least he's modest. Dusty Crophopper: Thomas! Blythe! Dottie, that's Ripslinger! Pinkie Pie: Ripslinger! Who? Chug: He's captain of Team RPX. They call him... Dusty Crophopper and Chug: The Green Tornado! Dusty Crophopper: Oh, he's so good, he's pre-qualified. Rainbow Dash: I think he's so good, just like my heroes The Wonderbolts! Dusty Crophopper: Rainbow Dash: Applejack: Alrighty, and who are those two small airplanes? Dusty Crophopper: Oh. And those two, Ned and Zed. Dusty Crophopper and Chug: The Twin Turbos! Dusty Crophopper: They're world-class racers. Percy: Amazing planes! Minka Mark: It's all so amazing! (makes a happy monkey chitter) Dottie: You know, I hear they used to be one plane and were separated at birth. Chug: Wow. I wish I was separated at birth. Steamy: Oh, Chug... Sunil Nevla: Idiot. Puffy: Kind of a whopper, ain't it? Shai-Shay: Let's get to the tryouts. Sir Handel: He's right. Let's go. (The camera then shows a Wings Around the Globe official pitty named Roper on the stand. All of the qualifying planes, including Dusty, line up.) Roper: Okay, people. This is the last of four time trials being held worldwide. Today's qualifying round is one lap around the pylons. The top five finishers will qualify for the Wings Around the Globe Rally! Oh, yeah. Fonzarelli, you're up, my man! Fonzarelli: (spits) Roper: Oh, man! That's nasty! (Fonzarelli takes off and flies between the pylons as Roper announces the events.) Roper: And he's through the start gate! The racers must pass through the blue pylons on the horizontal and around the red pylons on the knife-edge. Now he's coming back to Gate Three! Nicely done, my man. Setting himself up a little high through the blue pylons there, lining up for the quadro. He's taking a hard right with a 270-degree high-G turn! Oh! Yeah! Back all the way around. Whoo! Cleanly through. Ha! Look at you, man! Dusty Crophopper: That guy's good! Vinnie Terrio: You said it, Dusty. Bash, Dash and Ferdinand: That's right! Roper: It doesn't get much better than that. All right. Good speed. Lining up for the three-pylon chicane, amazing pitch control. Smooth! Fast! Clean! He's going into the final turn, into the half-Cuban 8, pulling an aggressive 9.2 Gs. Attacking the climb! Wow. Now that's some speed. Coming out of the Cuban 8 at the end of a fantastic first run, people. (as Fonzarelli crosses the finish line) A 01.24.16. A very good time for the other racers to try and beat. (The next tryout shows a red plane named Gordon flying around the three-pylon chicane.) Roper: Fast, tight through the pylons. Oh! Oh! He's got a great pace going, here. He's just a half a second behind. (The plane's engine then explodes.) Crowd: Oh! Roper: Oh! Engine failure! Out of the race. Bye-bye. (Another tryout shows a black and gray plane, while the leaderboard shows the name of Jackson Riles.) Roper: Great performance. Watch the clock here. I can't wait. Lining up for the Blue Gate. (as a plane's wing breaks through one of the pylons) Oh, no, he did not! That's a major penalty. (as a black plane named Hammer finishes his tryout) Sorry, dude. Eighth place. Hammer: (groans) Roper: (while another plane is doing a tryout) Talk about fast. Coming out the Cuban 8. Whoo! (The camera then shows Dusty, Chug, Dottie, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the rest of our heroes, as Chug finishes pumping fuel into Dusty's tank, and Dottie is using a screwdriver on Dusty's inside parts.) Chug: Fueled and ready, man. Pitty 1: Okay, bud, you're up! Dottie: Good and tight. All set. Roper: It's been a wonderful day here, and we're down to our last competitor. Dusty Crophopper: (breathes in and out) This is it. (starts to drive along the runway) Roper: (over the microphone) From Propwash Junction, Strut Jetstream! Dottie: "Strut Jetstream"? Chug: Yep! Awesomest call sign ever. (chuckles) It was my idea. Dottie: Ah. That explains it. Roper: Hey, ag-plane! Landscaping was yesterday, man. Get off the runway! We're racing, here! Second call for Strut Jetstream! Dusty Crophopper: No, no, no! Roper: Looking for... Dusty Crophopper: Yo! I'm Strut Jetstream! Roper: You're Strut Jetstream? Dusty Crophopper: Yep! Roper: A crop duster? Man, what's going on here? Is everybody getting to fly today? Man, your momma must have had high hopes for you. Now, you know you're built for seed, not speed. Ripslinger: You've got to be kidding me. That farmer's gonna race? Zed: (laughs) Seriously, with a prop that small? Ned: Maybe he races that leaky, old fuel truck, those engines, rattlesnake, zebra, ponies, human girl, and tiny pets next to him. Chug: Who are you calling leaky? I'll leak on you, if you don't check your intake. Thomas: Calm down, Chug! Rainbow Dash: Hey, you two! Why don't you show some respect here?! Strut's a really good flyer!! Dottie: Don't lower yourself to their level. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Russell Ferguson: We don't need to get into ridiculous arguments here. Roper: (notices J.J.) Hey, you! Stering Single! Emily: Who, me? Roper: Not you, the purple one! J.J.: Yes? Roper: (to J.J.) Are you the Purple Comet? J.J.: Yes, I am. Roper: The famous race train? Man, what a sight! Ripslinger: You got to be kidding me. The Purple Comet? Ned: The race train? Zed: There's a sight! A famous race train at the tryouts for a planes' race! Dottie: Go on Dus... Go on, Strut. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, go, Strut! Minka Mark: We're all rooting for you, Struto! (The crowd laughs at Dusty.) Plane 1: Who's that guy? You're going to try out? Plane 2: A crop duster? Pitty 2: Cornfield is over that way. Pitty 3: Nice of you to take the day off just to lose! (The crowd continues laughing as Dusty gets ready to take off.) Chug: Go, Duster! Penny Ling: You can do it, Dusty! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: Roper: It's gonna be a tall order for him to knock Fonzarelli out of fifth place. (as Dusty takes off and goes through the start line) And he's off! Well, he's starting a little conservative. Ripslinger: This ought to be rich. Roper: 193 miles per hour. He's into Gate Two, clean through the horizontal. (as Dusty's wing forces some of the grass off) What? He's practically mowing the lawn. Come to my house, man. Okay. At the first split, he's a full second behind Fonzarelli. Yo, that's a lot of time to make up, but this guy's aggressive. Now he's making that hard 270-degree high-G turn! Chug: Whoo! That's it! Applejack: Yee-haw! Fluttershy: Way to go. Apple Bloom: WOOOO...falls off fence Whoa! Roper: Setting himself up. Left vertical turn. Lining up for the three-pylon chicane. He's gaining speed. Now, he's only half a second behind Fonzarelli. And he is closing rapidly. (as Dusty approaches the final turn that has going up into the air) Now he's back on that stick. Up he goes! Up and away! Now only two-tenths of a second behind Fonzarelli! Chug: Come on, Duster! J.J.: Come on, Dusty! Roper: Oh, it's gonna be close. Rainbow Dash and Chug: He's gonna do it! He's gonna do it! (Dusty then crosses the finish line.) Roper: Oh, yes! What a finish! (as Dusty lands) Now, that's what you call flying! Chug: Way to go, Dustmeister! Pets: (cheering) Rest of our heroes: (cheering) (Chug, Dottie, Thomas, Twilight and the others come to Dusty.) Chug: That's what I'm talking about! Roper: Jetstream, the official time is 1 minute, 24.26 seconds. Sixth place, but what a close one, people. (as Dusty, Chug, Dottie, Thomas, Twilight and the others frown) Well, folks, that wraps up the trials for the Wings Around the Globe Rally. Fonzarelli: (to Dusty) Hey, pal, sixth place ain't nothing to be ashamed of. That was a heck of a run. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks. Thomas: You tried your hardest, Dusty. Twilight Sparkle: (putting her hoof on Dusty's left wing) Yeah, that's all that matters. Blythe Baxter: (putting her hand on his right wing) Yeah, winning isn't everything. Being a good sport is all that matters. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, guys. (The scene then skips to Dusty sadly crop-dusting one of the fields back at Propwash Junction as Skipper watches him with some binoculars. Skipper then turns to Sparky, who too has a frown on his face.) Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes